The Trade
by LawAndOrderSVUAddict
Summary: Olivia and Elliot get stuck in a dangerous situation & Elliot does the unthinkable. He wants to make a trade... ANGST/ POSSIBLE ROMANCE LATER ON.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. Pretty much angst. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

She was staring into the barrel of his gun; his knuckles were turning white from gripping the gun so tightly.

She knew it'd be only a matter of seconds before he'd pull the trigger.

''Get it over with'' she said softly; demanding. He had his gun aimed at her head; at least it'd be quick.

''My pleasure'' he hissed while his fingers slowly touched the trigger. Just one pull.

One movement. **One life.**

She closed her eyes, hoping it would be as quick as she imagined.

She heard a loud bang; but it wasn't his gun. It was a loud knock on the door.

His hands rapidly left the trigger; now aiming his gun at the door. ''Leave, or I swear to God, I'll kill her'' he yelled.

He hadn't even said a word, but she knew exactly who was behind that door.

''Just leave, just leave'' were the words racing through her mind. Not because she thought he'd let her live, she knew she was gonna die. No, it was because she didn't want **him** to hear it. That one bang, that one bullet, wouldn't just kill her, **it'll kill Elliot too**...

''Just open the door. I just want to talk'' Elliot said desperately; desperate to get Olivia out safely.

_**''Don't let him come in''**_ she said pleading; ''This is something between me and you. He has no business being here'' she said.

He looked at Olivia; almost like he felt bad for her. But if that was the case, it didn't last long, because his face quickly got that evil smile back. That evil look that was going to be the dead of her pretty soon. The smile he shot her gave her shivers all over her body and his eyes got that cold intensive stare again; _**''Come in detective''.**_

* * *

Her heart dropped when she saw the door opening slowly, his hands in the air; proving he wasn't armed.

''Did he completely lost his mind?'' Olivia asked herself. Ofcourse the answer to that was 'yes'.

The gun who had been aimed at her head for at least ten straight minutes was now aimed at Elliot's heart. Not that it mattered much, because Olivia was practically paralyzed and glued to the ground from the minute Elliot set foot in this room.

''I just want to talk'' Elliot said calmly; still keeping his hands in the air.

''Let her go and talk to me. Let's make a trade. Let her go and take me'' Elliot continued.

**''No!**'' the words escaped her mouth before she even realized she'd said them.

''Take me'' Elliot repeated; completely ignoring Olivia's outburst.

''And why would I do that?'' Geniro asked. 'That was probably the first smart thing he'd said the whole time she was there' Olivia thought to herself.

Every time Elliot told Geniro to let her go and trade, Olivia furiously shook her head; she didn't even had the strength or ability to actually speak anymore.

There was one thing more frightening to her than the thought of her dying; _**the fact Geniro was actually considering Elliot's offer..**_

Elliot was facing her now. He looked at her with his clear blue eyes, turning slightly grey; losing his light in such a dark situation wasn't that strange.

''The only reason we caught you is because I put a tail on your phone. Every phone call you made was traced by our technical crime lab. It had nothing to do with Olivia'' Elliot explained rapidly.

Olivia shook her head in disagree and forced herself to get some words out; _**''He's lying''**_. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Elliot shot her a desperate look; didn't she know he was trying to rescue her, here?

''Let her go!''

''Don't listen to him''.

It'd be a miracle if Ginero wasn't going completely nuts, because even Olivia was.

''SHUT UP!'' he yelled before he fired a couple shots in the air.

The shots were enough to cut them off guard for a moment.

Olivia's heart was pounding insanely now and Elliot was seeking desperate matters to put an end to this; he lifted his shirt a couple inches until his bulletproof vest got in sight.

''Elliot!'' she said so softly she wasn't even sure he heard it. She wasn't even sure if she even said it out loud at all.

''If you need to blame someone, if you need to shoot someone for that matter...shoot me'' he said while he got rid of his vest in one short tug; his hands in the air again while he let his vest fall on the ground.

_**'Shoot me'**_ the sentence wouldn't stop repeating itself in Olivia's head. She always knew Elliot would take a bullet for her, she'd do the same for him, but now he was actually doing it, she really realized how special, but awful it really was.

She didn't know what was worse; going to see Elliot die or die herself..

''Are you taking the offer?'' Elliot asked Ginero.

'Elliot and his damn offer!' Olivia thought while she tried to make eye contact with him; get him to back down.

Suddenly, Ginero lowered his gun and kicked the vest away from Elliot.

Both Elliot and Olivia were confused by his sudden action; does this mean he's taking on Elliot's offer?...

* * *

Elliot's eyes locked on hers and for the first time that hour, she saw that flickering light in his eyes again; he wasn't going to give up.

_**''You don't need to do this**_'' it was the first thing she said to him and probably the most truthful thing she'd ever said.

''I know'' was his short reply.

''Did anyone say you two could talk?'' Ginero yelled furiously while waving his gun to the both of them.

It was like they weren't even aware of Ginero still being there, yelling at them.

''I'm sorry for bringing you into this'' Olivia almost whispered; tears threatening to spill.

It took everything in him not to walk up to her and pull her in his arms.

''You didn't'' Elliot said instead.

They weren't surprised to see Ginero aiming his gun at Elliot again.

_**''It's okay''**_ he mouthed to Olivia, who was close to breaking down.

It took all the strength in her body to nod her head and say: **''I'm so sorry''**...

* * *

**A/N: A new story. Not sure if I'm going to leave it here, or continue it. REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	2. Confession

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy! REVIEW please.**

This couldn't be it; this couldn't be how it'd all _**end.**_

His heart was racing, his head lowered; facing the ground.

He couldn't look at Olivia, because he knew she was crying.

It happened in a split second; _**a loud bang**_.

The sound of glass breaking and then he fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. One shot to his head. One perfect aimed shot…

_**''Suspect down, suspect down!'' **_

It was only a matter of time before a whole SWAT- unit came rushing in.

''Move, quick, quick!'' they yelled.

Olivia and Elliot couldn't move, couldn't speak, all they did was look at each other.

Tears still spilling from Olivia's eyes; she almost _**lost**_ him. It really sunk in now.

Just before Elliot wanted to speak, one of the SWAT team members shouted; ''You guys need to get out''.

Slowly they found the strength to move their feet and walk out.

The fresh air hit them hard; they've been inside for over an hour in an utterly dark situation.

''You okay?'' Elliot asked her softly, standing right behind her.

She turned around to face him and tried to keep her voice from shaking; **''No''.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

She had been in her apartment for hours now; lying on the couch trying to relax under a thin satin blanket.

She was lightheaded and couldn't get that afternoon out of her head.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She slowly lifted herself from the couch and walked towards the door.

She opened the door to find two clear blue eyes looking at her.

_**''Ellio**_t...what are you doing here?''

He looked at her turning his head to the door, asking her if he could come in without actually saying the words.

''Come in'' she whispered. _She gave in._

He walked into her apartment, closing the door behind him.

It took a minute before the silence in the room ended.

_''What are you doing here El?__**'' **_she asked again.

''I had to...I had to see how you were doing'' he said unsure.

She frowned at him; doubting the hell out of his story.

''El..?'' she said suspiciously.

''Okay...forget the 'how you were doing' part. I just had _**to see you**_, period''.

His blunt confession startled her to say the least.

''Don't you want to be with your kids right now?'' she asked; knowing he'd always visit his kids after something intense happened.

''I almost lost you today Liv'' he said softly.

She nodded; _**''I know''.**_

There was something between them, they couldn't exactly place. Something that was left unspoken.

''Elliot, what's going on?'' Olivia asked impatiently.

He rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked away for a second.

Olivia's eyes widened; there really **IS **something _wrong_.

''El...?'' she almost whispered.

He cleared his throat before he said: ''There's something I haven't told you yet''.

Olivia was looking at him, confused, scared, _**waiting**_...waiting for him to continue.

''After that whole situation today, I felt like you had enough for one day, but it's bothering me now...And I need to -''

''Elliot, get to the point already'' she interrupted him.

''Before I went in to help you today, we received a threat..'' he started.

''To me?'' she asked softly.

''To _**us**_'' he replied.

''What did it say?''

''Our perp isn't working alone. It said we hadn't seen all of them yet''.

''What does that mean?'' Olivia asked taken back; shocked.

Her eyes widened in fear after hearing his answer: ''It means he won't stop until _**he killed us''**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story. I'm doubting If I should or should not put some romance in here…Let me know what you want. REVIEWS mean a lot!  
**


	3. Fears

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I added a little romance in here too ;) Enjoy! REVIEW please.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think he knows where we live?" Olivia asked softly; frightened.

Elliot locked his eyes on hers, rubbing his hand over his mouth before he spoke: "I wouldn't be surprised if they did".

A wave of nervousness and fear overwhelmed her as her mind rapidly tried to stay calm and keep focused.

They both sat down on the couch, saying nothing.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Olivia asked; it was barely a whisper but he heard her.

"No, I'm good" he answered, looking at Olivia. He could see the fear behind her eyes. But there was something else too. He wasn't quite sure what it was though.

"_**We**_'ll be fine Liv" he said reassuring.

"What if we're not?" she shot right back.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't answer that question; keeping Olivia still wondering, fearing the worst.

He saw her getting tense again and he hated seeing her like this. "We'll do this together Liv. we've been through worse. We can take some twisted guy" Elliot said as he moved a little bit closer to her.

She could the heat of his body as he had moved so close to her, their arms were actually touching.

"I just had enough of…of this" she said tiredly.

"I know. I know you do" he said sweetly as he softly caressed her arm.

His touch scared her at first and made her move away little. "It's okay Liv" he whispered in her ear.

All she wanted to do was rest her head on his chest, hold him, kiss him, but something stopped her.

Something greater than fear.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid" he whispered; scared she would go after this psycho alone.

"Right now, I think you're the one about to do something stupid" she said _fragile_.

He smiled a little, knowing she meant this. Them.

"It's not stupid, Liv" he replied gently. His hand lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He slowly moved closer to her.

Olivia's eyes widened at the realization he was going to kiss her. "Elliot.." she whispered unsure.

"_**Don't think**_" he said before he crashed his lips on hers. It started out gently, loving and turned into a more passionate kiss later on. All their cares, fears, morals, disappeared in the moment.

It was until Olivia moved away to catch her breath, that her fears appeared again. "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea El" she said softly; her eyes watering.

He stroke the side of her face as he nodded; "I know you're scared Liv. But this is real. My feelings are real. I love you Liv, I always have. I just want you to know that" Elliot said genuinely.

His words shot straight through her heart. She was relieved, happy and scared at the same time. His words meant more than he probably realizes.

"I don't know what to say" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. He pulled her closer while he whispered: "You don't need to say anything Liv". His lips locked on hers again, this time they pulled away a little bit sooner, but not to take any distance. It was the complete opposite. Olivia finally let her guard down and let her head fall on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and as weird as it may sound: it was the one thing that calmed her right now.

Her hands were tightly wrapped around his waist, while his hands were playing with her hair while he softly kissed her at her temple. She never felt so fulfilled. Nothing else mattered at the moment. It was just _them_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning she woke up…alone. She and Elliot both agreed it was better to be alone after what just happened between them. Just a little time to process what had happened. He knew Olivia needed that and he wanted her to be sure about this. _**Them**_. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her into anything. So he let it be up to her.

Olivia's mind was racing. She was thinking about so many things. Elliot just added another thing on her list. The whole night she had been wondering. Wondering about her and El, Wondering about how this was going to end. Wondering about how she was going to get them out of the mess they were in. Wondering if Elliot was ever going to forgive her. It was her god damn fault. _**She got him involved**_.

She knows Elliot hates it when she goes after a perp all alone. He had even asked her not to do anything stupid, but right now she couldn't care less.

She was at fault, she had to clean up the mess. At least, that's how she justified going after this perp on her own. She had to try something and she wasn't about to get Elliot involved _**again**_. If anything would happen to him, she wouldn't ever be able to forgive herself.

She went over the whole case again, reading every single file, going after every single lead. All of this, she had done before. But she was sure she had missed something. The whole time, they thought Derek was working alone. And now, he suddenly seems to have a partner. How the hell could they've missed that?

She was reading carefully and focused until a knock on her door made her stop. She opened up to find a box placed on her doorstep.

She looked around trying to spot someone, but when she realized he was long gone, she lifted the box and took it inside.

She carefully landed the box on the table in front of her, scared her whole apartment would blow up if she didn't treat it with caution.

She slowly got herself to open up the box. She narrowed her eyes as she saw what was in it. A note.

She unfolded a small, white, piece of paper and read the content; "We know you're looking closely into this case, detective. But don't forget we're still one step ahead of you. We're looking closely to someone else too. Very closely". A picture was attached to the back and her heart dropped three floors while she stared at the picture in horror; _**"Elliot.." **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Next, things escalate quickly…. **


	4. The confrontation

**A/N: Things will go terribly wrong today…..**

* * *

She had to warn him. What if they were already there? What if Elliot already was in mortal danger but just didn't know it yet? The worst scenarios possible went through her head.

But what if she'd only bring him in extra danger by coming by? What if they were watching him and waiting for her to fall for the bait. She can't risk it.

She forces herself to sit down and think. Really think. They got themselves in such a big mess, how the hell were they going to get out of this one without injuries or possible deaths?

If he grabbed the picture of Elliot without gloves, she could bring it to the lab and let it get tested for fingerprints. But they were dealing with some professional criminals; they wouldn't touch anything without gloves and be stupid enough to send it to the police.

She had to come up with a better plan. A solid plan. A plan that would save the both of them.

* * *

Elliot was laying on the couch, thinking about everything that occurred the last couple days. Almost losing Olivia, kissing her, the threats they received from Derek and his associate. His life was a mess, but strangely enough, he wasn't unhappy with the way things were right now. Ofcourse, he'd like to arrest the sons of bitches who are sending him and Olivia threats, but since he and Olivia had acknowledged their true feelings for each other, he experienced a rare kind of happiness. The kind of happiness he couldn't bare to lose.

The sound of his phone echoed through the room when he received a text. Olivia.

"Meet me at my apartment. I may have a break in the case. Liv".

A break in the case? Did she found something he missed? He went over the leads they had for over twenty times and he couldn't find anything useful. Hell, their whole squad went over it, technical investigators and their captain included.

But he knew if there was anyone who could surprise them, it was Liv. He didn't hesitate; he left to her apartment immediately…..

* * *

'He's not going to fall for this' she said softly.

'Doesn't sound like you're too sure of that' he said amusing while waving his gun at her once more.

Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating out of her chest. She tried to make herself believe he wasn't going to fall for this, but she knows. She knows he would never ignore her if she asks him to come over. She could shoot herself for giving Derek's associate her phone. She learned his name was Drake.

She should never have given him her phone. If Elliot shows up, it's on her.

''What is it exactly that you want?' Olivia asked Drake as he was impatiently looking through the peep hole on her door. He shot her an agitated look while pacing back and forth before the door, gripping the gun tightly as if he had to contain himself from shooting her right then and there.

'It will take him at least 20 minutes to get here'' she said when she saw him walking to the door again.

He turned around again, now facing Olivia; "He better hurry up".

She wanted to ask why he was in such a hurry, but she thought better .

Her heart was still beating out of control. She was standing in her own living room. The place she should be able to feel safe. Now, a random guy was pointing a gun at her. She knew her own gun was just a couple meters away. If she only could find a way to get in her bedroom…..

"Ah, look who arrived" Drake said devilishly while looking through the peep hole.

She wanted to do something; what if she screamed? Would he get the memo and leave? No ofcourse not. It's Elliot she's talking about. He would most definitely come in if he heard her scream. There was nothing she could do.

**Two knocks on the door. **

Her heart stopped, this was it.

"You, open up" he whispered while pointing the gun at Olivia and pushing her towards the door. Her hands were shaking and her throat got dry as hell. Slowly, she opened up.

"Hi" Elliot said when she opened up. She just looked at him. Trying to give him a sign that he should leave. It didn't took Elliot long to figure out that something was wrong. He just didn't know exactly what.

"Are you going to let me in?" he teased when Olivia hadn't moved an inch to let him enter her apartment.

"Liv?" he asked, now genuinely concerned. She shook her head, but it was too late.

"Join the party detective" Drake said while walking up behind Olivia, pointing the gun at her head.

Olivia's eyes shot up to Elliot's and he knew what she was trying to do. She was asking him not to come in. But he couldn't do that. He just couldn't do it.

He pushed his way into her apartment, shoving Liv to the side a little. With tears stinging behind her eyes, she shut the door…

* * *

"We've been waiting for you" Drake said smiling while he ordered both Olivia and Elliot to sit down on the couch. Both were unarmed and both were completely helpless.

"Just tell us what you want now" Olivia said nervously; purposely avoiding Elliot's gaze.

"I think you know what I want" he replied; angered now.

"Derek screwed up. We had no choice but to arrest him. We can't change that" Elliot said honestly.

"I know, I know…He screwed up, but his screw up is going to cost me my freedom too. And you guys" he said while waving his gun in front of their faces, "You guys are dragging me down, but I will make damn sure I'll drag both of your asses with me".

It was then, that Olivia realized they were practically dead already, because there was nothing he wanted from them. This was pure revenge. There was no way in hell they were going to walk out of here alive.

"Killing two cops will get you live without parole for sure, probably even the needle. You're looking at 20 years now. Don't make it any worse for yourself" Elliot said hopelessly; knowing that if this fails, they were dead.

Olivia shot him a quick look, grateful for him creating the biggest doubt in Drake's mind. That one doubt that may save them both.

"I'll be 50 when I get out, that's not good enough" Drake said angrily, pacing back and forth in the living room. He was agitated; on edge. The way he was pacing, proved he was nervous about something. He was having doubts and he was not sure about what he was doing. **They could use that.**

"You, get up!" he yelled at Olivia while pointing the gun at her head.

Elliot and Olivia gave each other a quick look; she could see the despair in Elliot's eyes.

She slowly rose to her feet and felt her body shaking in fear and anger.

"You raped that girl. You took away your own freedom the minute you did that. You can't blame us for that" she said while standing in front of him, looking right in the barrel of his gun.

"Shut up!" he yelled defensively, gripping the gun in his hand even tighter.

Elliot didn't know what Olivia was doing, but she wasn't helping the situation, that was clear.

"Show me everything you got on the case" he said firmly, not once lowering his gun.

Shit, she forgot! She took all the evidence on the case home with her last night, so she could go over it all again.

"I don't have the evidence here" she lied, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Don't lie to me. I know it's here".

Then it hit her: He had been stalking her and Elliot, so he probably saw her with the evidence last night. There was no other explanation.

"You watched me last night" she stated, her voice nothing but a soft whisper.

A small smirk appeared on his face while he said; "Right across the street. I saw you walking up your apartment, holding a couple files. I knew it was related to this case. I know you've been on this case from the beginning" he replied, "Now show me where it is" he added.

"I can't do that" she said hesitantly; knowing full well she was pissing him off right now.

He shot her an angry look, before turning around pointing the gun at Elliot who just stood up.

"You want to play it like that, detective? Fine". A loud bang followed…..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it here, I wanted some suspense. REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	5. Risk

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

She reacted instantly; kneeling down beside him.

"Liv" he grunted out before grabbing her hand.

"Elliot, oh my god" she said; tears rolling down her cheek.

Drake wasn't sure about what he had done; he got angry, he snapped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now.

"Shit" was all he said, ignoring Olivia and Elliot completely.

"Drake, you need to end this right now! We need to get him to the hospital" Olivia said desperately; not once letting go off his hand.

He didn't reply, he just stared at them like he wasn't even in the room.

"Please" she pleaded softly, "Please let me take him to the hospital" she continued, her voice nothing more than a soft whisper. Her voice cracking while she said the words.

She had wrapped her hand in her scarf, holding it firmly against Elliot's gun wound. His blood was soaking her scarf and she knew it wasn't good enough. This was just a temporary solution.

"No, I can't let you leave" Drake replied after a long pause.

She was close to her breaking point now; she wasn't going to see her partner _**die**_ like this.

"He's going to die!" she nearly yelled; her sobs breaking through her voice.

"Liv.." Elliot whispered while making eye contact, "It's okay… _**I'm**_ okay" he said a little bit louder.

She knew he was lying, but it did put her at ease for a little while.

She lowered herself so her mouth was touching his ear; "I'm going to get us out of here" she whispered while Elliot felt her tears against his cheek.

He was completely at loss. He didn't know what to do. He had second thoughts about his mission the second they both sat down on that couch. He didn't want to shoot either one of them. He wasn't even sure about what he did came there to do.

"I'm sorry" Drake said while Olivia was still holding Elliot, putting pressure on his wound.

"You can still make this alright" Olivia replied; looking him straight into his eyes, "Let us go".

He was seriously considering it; he couldn't survive jail time for the rest of his life or worse…the dead penalty. If Elliot died, that sure as hell becomes a great risk.

A couple coughs from Elliot broke the silence.

"El, you're okay?" Olivia asked concerned; tightening her grip on his hand.

"Yeah…..I'm fine.." he managed to get out; his breathing hard and labored. It was obvious he was struggling. Olivia also knew he was trying to keep _**her **_from panicking.

Drake started his nervously pacing back and forth again, holding the gun in the air.

Olivia tried to ignore him walking through her living room and focusing solely on Elliot.

"Where's your gun?" Elliot whispered. The sudden question shook her up. "In my bedroom, why?" she asked softly; caressing the side of his cheek with her hand.

"Go get it" Elliot commanded softly. Was he crazy?

"I can't leave you here" Olivia fired back.

"I can hold pressure on the wound too, Liv" he replied while taking over the scarf; freeing Olivia from the blood-soaked item in her hands.

"Elliot…" she whispered; almost hurt. "How do you expect me to get in my bedroom without him stopping me? Killing me for that matter!".

"You'll find a way".

His trust in her was appealing, but this was nonsense. She _**couldn't**_ do it.

"I can't" she whispered; tearing up as she said the words.

"You have to" Elliot said gently while a wave of intense pain came over him.

"Shit what happened?" Olivia asked shocked when she saw Elliot cringe in pain.

"N..nothing" he replied softly and out of breath. "Just go Liv. You have to try something".

As stupid as it may sound, she couldn't argue with him now. Even though this might cost them both their lives. He was right: _**she**_ had to try _**something**_.

* * *

"Captain, you've got to hear this" Fin said as he walked up to him.

His captain followed him into the interrogation room, where Munch was already talking to Derek.

"Tell him what you told us" Munch ordered him firmly.

"I want a deal" Derek blurted out; as cocky and demanding as usual.

"This is what you want me to hear" Cragen asked while shooting his two detectives a confused look, "every ass wipe that comes in here wants a deal" he added.

"He's not done yet" Fin explained, "get to the point already" he added impatiently.

"My partner isn't done yet" Derek started. Cragen tried to understand the vague hint he was getting. And something inside him told him he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "Your two detectives are in _**serious**_ danger" he continued; being unable to contain his smile as he was talking.

"You need to be a little more specific" Captain ordered him.

"He's been stalking them for a while now, it's just a matter of time before he hits" Derek said.

Cragen told his two detectives to follow him out of the room.

"What about my deal?" Derek yelled.

"I'll make sure you'll get the honeymoon suite in jail" Cragen replied before he left the room.

"Aren't we going to give him a deal?" Munch asked the minute they stood outside.

"Maybe, first I want to be sure Benson and Stabler are safe" Cragen replied softly.

"Do Olivia and Elliot have a day off?" Fin asked.

Cragen looked at him, not knowing if this was the most appropriate question to ask at the moment.

"No" he replied shortly.

"_**Then why aren't they here?"**_

* * *

"I can get you the case files" Olivia suddenly blurted out; stopping Drake in his tracks.

He shot her a surprised look; "Where is it?"

"Let me get it for you" Olivia continued; her hands shaking violently. "_**It's in my room**_".

Elliot's heart was racing; she was actually doing this and it might even work.

"Get up" he said nervously; pointing the gun at Olivia again.

Olivia stood up, her hands in the air, nervously shooting Elliot a couple looks.

She softly began to walk towards her bedroom. Her heart sunk when she found out he was right behind her, following her every step of the way. They were _**screwed.**_

The minute she set step in her bedroom, she regretted ever going there.

"It's in that drawer" she said while pointing at the second drawer in her bed stand, not wanting to spook Drake. She thought it was best if she told him about every move she was going to make. She waited till he gave her a nod; giving her permission to open it.

While desperately trying to control her handshaking, she slowly opened the drawer, seeing her gun in plain sight.

She was lucky he wasn't standing _**that**_ close to her, otherwise he would've seen it too.

What was she even going to do? Grab the gun, turn around and hope she shoots him first?

Hide the gun under her clothes, walk out and wait until the right time to pull it out? No, she still had to come up with something about the files. She couldn't really give him the files.

"It's not in here anymore" she whispers, terrified he sees right through her.

"What are you talking about?" he shot back; obviously angered.

"It's not here" she replied softly.

"Then _**where**_ is it?"

"I don't know" she knew this was bad. She was bad at lying and her excuse was even worse.

"Come here" he said aggressively as he grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Sit back down" he yelled, ready to take the shot.

"Okay, I'm sorry….Let's just calm down" she tried.

Elliot's face was pale, his hands were shaking and the floor around him was covered with blood; this isn't good.

She hovered over him, striking his face with her fingers; trying to let him know she's still there. She's not even sure he's awake anymore.

"he needs a doctor" she tried again.

The sound of Olivia's voice made Elliot focus again; he struggled to get his eyes open, but he did.

"Liv..?"

"Shhh…It's okay, I got it"...

* * *

'**I got it' **those three words kept going through his mind. Did that mean she actually got it? Or did she mean she got it under control?  
Drake was still wondering around, trying to figure out what to do; how to get out of this.

Olivia slowly ran her fingers over her shirt, lifting it up a little.

The black barrel of her gun came in full view, while the cold metal under her hands brought a rare sense of secureness, that was well appreciated at the time.

Elliot couldn't believe she actually managed to get the gun under her shirt, while Drake standing practically next to her.

It was when Drake started to look for the case files himself, she made her move.

She slowly rose to her feet as she grabbed the gun with both hands; which was needed because her hands were still shaking.

She fired. Just once. The bullet hit him straight in his upper leg, causing him to fall down.

She had to be fast. She kicked the gun away from him, using the cuffs on the dinner table to restrain him.

"You've got the right to remain silence"..

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Elliot goes to the hospital, true feelings come out and bad news enters the squad room. Stay tuned.**


End file.
